User blog:Kefke Wren/I think I'm in a creepypasta...
I've never actually finished Pokémon Black, but I still play it from time to time. Eventually, I just hit a stall in the game. I got so far, but from there it took so much grinding to continue, that I lost interest. Still, I play sometimes. A little grinding now and then when I need to pass the time keeps me busy. Today though, something different happened. For the first time ever, my game didn't start up correctly. Shutting down my DS and reinserting the cart as instructed fixed it, but it's never happened before. That wasn't the only strange thing, either. As I said, I reached an impasse in the game. So, I've been leveling up in the same patch of grass for quite a while. After the game did it's weirdness today, though, I found a new Pokémon. The first battle I got into was against a Shuppet. I've never seen Shuppet in that patch of grass before. I'm not even sure I'd ever run into a Shuppet in Black before. I caught it, of course. Its name is Ju-on, after a Japanese horror film I remember watching years ago. Was it a glitch? A low encounter rate? Or did I just walk headlong into my own creepypasta story? More on this if it develops. Update #1 Well, as it turns out, more has developed. I'm having some issues with Steam today, so I decided to play a bit while I waited. First thing I noticed? I'm on Route 13. You might think that's all "oooh, 3scary5me", but no. Thirteen is actually my lucky number. Still, something did happen. I just encountered an Absol. Again, first encounter. Last time it was a level 30 Shuppet, and now it's a level 50 Absol (huh...when I opened the DS up to check the level, I almost expected to see something changed). Normally, I see Drifblim, Solarock, and Lunatone in this grass. Now, on two separate playthroughs, I've gotten a spirit of vengence, and the "Disaster Pokémon"...and they're getting stronger. Absol is my favourite, next to Crobat, though, so I guess I'll catch him too. Not sure what to name him. Nostredame, maybe? Edit: Nostradame. I forgot the spelling a bit. It's just short enough, too. I was a little worried about that fight, but it turned out alright. I actually caught him on the first try with just a Pokéball. He was still in the yellow, too, so...yeah...lucky. Though, come to think of it, I had good luck catching Ju-on with just a Pokéball too. I'm probably just looking for things to make this story more creepy than it is, though. Update #2 Went back and played a little more. Things seemed pretty normal, unless you count getting Swellow (I'm used to seeing those, I just forgot about them last update) three times in a row. After a bit of grinding, though, a Golbat showed up. Not the first fight this time, at least, but still another Pokémon I've never seen there before. I probably should have caught this one too. Golbat evolves into my favourite, Crobat...but I didn't. If I'm going to get a Crobat, I want to raise it up from a Zubat, the way I always have. Still, it was another out of place Pokémon, so I figure that it deserves an update here. Of course, the logical thing for me to do would be to go on Bulbapedia or Serebii.net and look it up, see what Pokémon are supposed to appear on Route 13, but where's the fun in that? Even though I don't expect anything to come of this but me looking like a total newb (or an amazing fluke of the RNG), it's still more fun to keep myself in suspense. What's going to happen next? I can't wait! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts